Petunia Char
Petunia is a main character in The Petunia Parable: Rise and Fall. She owns a cobalt blue sedanParagraph 12. https://www.wattpad.com/572574659-the-petunia-parable-rise-and-fall-party-games and is Iso's boyfriendParagraph 1. https://www.wattpad.com/563129298-the-petunia-parable-rise-and-fall-a-white-morning%0D. Morale Petunia Char '''is a main character in Morale: The Tempest. She is the only daughter of Ben Char and Karma McLeod. Story Morale: The Tempest Larry went on her computer and found out she had been hackedParagraph 3. https://www.wattpad.com/474309455-the-petunia-parable-the-tempest-hackith, so she changed her name to PetuniaParagraph 4 and 5. https://www.wattpad.com/474309455-the-petunia-parable-the-tempest-hackith. Then The Baker and her argued about soggy breadParagraphs 7 through 33. https://www.wattpad.com/474309455-the-petunia-parable-the-tempest-hackith. Petunia then proceeds to kidnap The Child and threw him in her bathroom, later also throwing The Tall Woman and The Baker in her bathroom. Soon after the police officers came and tried to arrest Petunia, only to be shot with her AK-48, she then proceeded to fatally shoot The Child, The Baker, and The Tall Woman. Petunia got into The Caar and found The Spanish Apple Tree. She shot it and it gave her melted gummy bears. Then The Caar drove her to Planet Staky where she met, and killed, Staky. Petunia asked The Caar to take her somewhere special, it did a loop-de-loop right back to Planet Staky. Petunia then met Wikipedia, who revealed himself to be Anti-Trump, Petunia's brother. Anti-Trump falcon punched Petunia to The Underworld and stole her grammar and AK-48. Then Petunia called The Caar and told it to take her back to the surface. But it experienced engine failure and gave its life force to Petunia, transforming her from Dead Petunia to Petunia. Petunia met EMON and told him to bring her to ISOTP's house. When Petunia got there, ISOTP gave Petunia her AK-48 back. She then proceeded to go to GSOTP's house to get her grammar back. She found out that GSOTP had killed Anti-Trump and mutilated his head. GSOTP then proceeded to commit suicide with a gun, permanently destroying Petunia's grammar. Suddenly, The Underworld began to undergo core collapse, but she, Staky, and ISOTP were saved by EMON. Petunia then brought Staky, ISOTP, and EMON to The Bunker. When they got to the bottom of The Bunker, Petunia fought Atortaze to prove they were not fakes sent by Overlord Mech. Petunia was successful in the fight and the group introduced themselves to Atortase. The next morning, Petunia, Staky, EMON, ISOTP, and Atortase discussed a plan to take down Overlord Mech. Petunia walked into the bunker's library and read the book A Guide To Our Universe. After Petunia had dinner and reviewed Atortase's plan. Petunia went to bed and was contacted in her sleep by CASTOR, The Demon King, in her sleep. They discussed the events of the beginning of Morale: The Tempest and a deal for Petunia to kill EMON, of which she refused. Family Possessions * Caar's keys * AK-48 * Candle * A Guide to Our Universe (Book) Killed Victims * Police Officer 1 * Police Officer 2 * Police Officer 3 * Police Officer 4 * Police Officer 5 * Police Officer 6 * Police Officer 7 * The Baker * The Tall Woman * The Child Alternate Forms and Names Larry '''Larry was Petunia's original name, appearing briefly at the beginning of The Petunia Parable: The Tempest in the chapter Hackith. Dead Petunia Dead Petunia is a form of Petunia that she takes on when she is killed by Anti-Trump. Trivia * It is a common misconception that Petunia had killed The Spanish Apple Tree. ** It was made clear that Petunia hadn't killed The Spanish Apple Tree in the chapter The Demon KingParagraph 19. https://www.wattpad.com/607247880-the-petunia-parable-the-tempest-the-demon-king. * Petunia is the only daughter of Ben Char and Karma McLeod. References Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Uncanon Category:Canon